


Libra

by Fortunaiise



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chessmaster!Ignis, F/M, Immortal Apprentice!Prompto, Immortal!Cor Leonis, Libra!Noct, M/M, Magitek!Prompto, Manipulative!Cor Leonis, Manipulative!Ignis, Manipulative!Noctis, Manipulative!Royalty, Multi, Protective!Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunaiise/pseuds/Fortunaiise
Summary: The ability Libra is claimed to be battle magic - to reassure wary citizens that the royal line of Lucis is not able to view their secrets and heart's desires. Libra is not in fact that of battle magic, but is meant as all-purpose magic. Noctis of course, is too curious to not use it, much to Ignis's consternation.Neither of them expected a Niflheim Magitek Trooper to be ingrained in a pudgy young boy Noctis's age.(when they got older, they really didn't expect what came next)





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This particular work is inspired by the vast multitude of fics in the other Final Fantasy fandoms where they take a passive or battle skill and apply it everywhere. I decided to apply it to Libra instead - one of the most common skills in the FF franchise.

Noctis bounced impatiently in his seat, the young child scowling briefly at his father when the older man had the gall to look _amused_ instead of chagrined as he slowly – slowly! – made them their usual cup of tea for their magic discussions. He chuckled at his son, and Noctis pouts more deeply, cheeks puffed out in a display of childish anger. Finally, his father stops laughing, instead handing over a cup of tea to his son.

“I’ll be polite and assume you did your reading last night.” Regis hides a grin when Noctis pouts at the gentle, playful jab. The boy gives his father a petulant look, tries to sip at his tea in a dignified manner – though by his father’s amusement, it clearly wasn’t as dignified as he’d hoped. “Now, tell me, what is Libra son?” Noctis scrunches his nose at him grumpily, but speaks up obediently.

“Libra is a form of passive magic that allows a person’s innate magic to be read and displayed in the mind of the user,” He recites diligently. “In battle it usually discards all non-relevant data, but outside of battle, it’s considered rude to do so because it reveals a lot of very personal information – mainly genealogy and – and… um mental ailments. But for natural enemies of the crown, it can reveal things like hidden mo... motives.” He finished, looking rather proud of himself for only stumbling over the last few words. He’d have to tell Iggy how well he’d done! His father looks surprised and actually rather impressed, and a large hand ruffles his hair.

“Well done.” The simple, but genuine praise makes the young prince flush with delight, his smile becoming brighter at the words. “Now, while it’s rare that few people will notice what you’re doing son, those who have the gift of seeing magic easily will be able to tell immediately.”

“Like Iggy?” The innocent, and unrestrained way he said his retainer’s easy nickname made his lips quirk up. A soft, reproving chuckle, and he answered.

“Yes. Like Ignis,” He confirms, watching his son duck his head, the chastiment noted by him as it should have been. “In that case, it would be best that you avoid doing so in his presence, unless you’d prefer to explain it to him,” The amusement that crossed his face was only matched by the horrified expression that filled Noctis’s face. “As such, I trust that when you practice, you will be discreet.” Noctis nodded immediately, eyes wide with the sweet childish innocence he so embodied. “This also means that you cannot tell anyone what you see when you scan them – though you are of course free to use the knowledge you have gained to your own ends.” His father pats him on the head and after a moment, he finishes his cup of tea. At the impatient gesture, Regis sighs and stands up.

“I do hope you take what we’ve spoken today into consideration. Please make sure to practice with it – Libra is a handy skill that has saved me many headaches with other dignitaries.” Noctis nods eagerly, already planning on what to do with it. Regis pats his head once more, before following after the impatient, sharply dressed man.


	2. Irrepressible Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even Ignis and Cor can be taught new things, and the prince is more insightful than he seems.

“You don’t have to scan _everything_ , my lord.” Ignis sounds exasperated, as the child continues to do exactly that, ignoring the advisor as he scans a bush for the third time. Noctis ignores him, poking the air where the information showed up, before frowning in curiously.

“Did you know trees resist fire magic Iggy?” Ignis sighed again, ready to correct Noctis yet _again_ when the words catch up to him. He can’t resist the sudden, new knowledge, and drifts closer.

“Do they really?” He asked, intrigued in spite of himself – when faced with the knowledge of something strange, he cannot help but gravitate towards it. Gladiolus, trekking behind them, offers a grin.

“Yup.” His voice is already getting deeper, Ignis notes jealously. Gladiolus was lucky. “There was a documentary about it on tv last night. Right up your alley Iggy.” Ignis straightens, an indignant retort on the tip of his tongue when Noctis elbows him, sharp and hard and eyes wide like the time he saw that Chocobo chick.

“Iggy.” Despite all of the decorum lessons, Noctis pointed unabashedly at a young, slightly overweight boy who seemed to be sheepishly hiding his pudgy frame away. The boy’s youthful face is thankfully facing away from them, so Iggy hastily slaps his hand down, hisses to him about manners. “Iggy. _Look._ ” He’s not saying what it is that is somehow startling him, so Ignis sighed and shared a glance with Gladiolus. It had to be something to do with Libra, and so he obligingly pushes his glasses up his nose, frowning as Noctis’s magic glows around the frames to aid him.

“Regardless, you shouldn’t point, it’s certainly rather rude of you to -” His voice dies. With Noctis pushing his magic on him, the words following around the pudgy boy are clearer than day. “We need to get someone.” He told Gladiolus, who quirked an eyebrow, but nodded carefully, knowing better than to dismiss something that has both boys insisting on it. Meanwhile, the boy paid for the dog food and happily trotted off, unaware of the strangeness of the three people who had only briefly caught his gaze.

Above his head, invisible to all but Noctis and Ignis, read _Magitek Trooper_.

* * *

“Chibi? I’m home!” Prompto’s voice echoed in his tiny apartment, and he heard a tired, but happy yip answering him from where he’d instructed the puppy to stay. He made sure to double-check the ingredients one last time – fat puppies were not good, and Prompto was fat enough for the both of them, he thinks – and he pours out a bowl of it, along with a bowl of water.

“Eat up Chibi, you deserve it for being so well behaved.” He said softly, the dog yipping excitedly at the sight of the food, chewing on it and only stopping to nudge Prompto’s hand in thanks now and again. The boy giggled, before looking down at himself, poking a finger against his stomach. “Maybe if you were better, we could go on runs together Chibi.” He poked himself again, despondent. “I hate being fat.” Chibi gently stuck his nose in the spot Prompto was poking, making the boy giggle and gently swat him away. “Chiiiibi.” He whined, puffing his cheeks out. “Okay, okay, I’ll start running first thing tomorrow, you pushy pup.” He groused, though there’s a grin on his face. He leaned against his couch – that Chibi had taken for himself – and watched him eat, occasionally petting an ear or scratching at Chibi’s scalp now and again. “You’re really fluffy,” He commented finally, when Chibi nudges the bowls out of the way just enough to let him know he was done. “Okay Chibi. Walk time. I know you probably want to get a little stretching done.” He said, patting the dog once more. A happy bark, and Chibi stretches out, hops off of his makeshift bed and trots over to the door. “Let’s go buddy.” Prompto said happily, and with a wag of his tail, Chibi is off.

* * *

Cor wasn’t used to indulging the whims of a child, even when said child was the son of his King. But he found himself curiously viewing the world through the eyes of Libra, intently looking for the mystery Magitek Trooper that his young charge had found while practicing his skill.

“Your highness, I very highly doubt that this Magitek Trooper – if there was one – would be so foolish as to return to the place where you spotted… him…” The words on the Immortal’s lips is silenced, as Noctis’s magic glows – marking a previously scanned subject. The boy wanders into view, as well as…

“Is that Pryna?” The quiet anger of his young prince’s voice was clearly heard, and Cor carefully holds the boy back. “Why is Pryna with it?” He demanded, and Cor squeezes his shoulder.

“Peace my prince. We should watch and view before making judgments. And that is clearly a young man. _He_ may have merely found Pryna – remember, Luna said that there was an incident.” Noctis doesn’t seem to be pleased, but a tiny, jerky nod shows that he had been heard. As they wait, sitting down at a nearby café table, Noctis stares intently at the boy. “Don’t stare,” Cor chided quietly, and the boy nodded, looks at the menu with a tiny scrunch of his brow. He could get away with staring at the young boy, as part of the Kingsguard protecting the prince, but the prince himself would not manage to hold up under such scrutiny. While he doubted any civilian would look too closely, he had not earned his title of the Immortal by indulging bad habits.

“How’s your leg Chibi?” The seemingly nonsensical question from the child as he draws closer to the cafe is curious, and it takes only a moment for him to realize that the question is directed towards Pryna, who gives the boy a cheery bark, lifting up his leg to show the boy the white bandage.

Despite the fact that the chubby child was in fact on the other side of the room, it was easy to see what the boy was doing, something he enjoyed taking advantage of.

 _I’ll have to see if I can convince his Majesty to use Libra a little more frequently – this certainly would come in handy when I have to escort him out of the city._ Cor thought absently, even as he tracked the young child.

The boy carefully unwrapped the leg, before nodding decisively. “It’s looking lots better Chibi. If I don’t find your owner soon, I think I’ll save up enough to take you to a vet. I’ll have to eat rice for a couple of weeks to make up for it, but it’ll be worth it.” A smile crosses the boy’s face – genuine despite the fact that Cor knew that the boy carried the same darkness within him all Magitek Troopers did. “I hope you get better soon though – you look like the kind of dog that likes to keep busy.” The boy stands, and looks down at Pryna.

“C’mon Chibi. I should probably run back home – maybe I’ll manage to lose a pound if I run hard enough,” The boy jokes, though he’s quick to poke his stomach despondently. “C’mon Chibi. Gotta go.” The two soon disappear, and Cor hums, looking at his menu.

“He didn’t hurt Pryna did he?” Noctis said immediately, looking fierce despite his youth. Cor chuckled, ruffles the prince’s dark hair.

“Hardly. If anything, Pryna appeared to be healing well from an injury. The boy bears close watching, but I will not say he is a liability to our people. He’s capable of walking around in broad daylight without pain – something not even their strongest Magitek soldiers are capable of.”

“But what if that’s what they want us to think?” The quiet question silences Cor, who stares at the prince, a small, coal-black head already buried once more in the menu. The Immortal of Kingsguard breathed out a silent sigh through his nose. While meant innocently, the prince’s words were _sound_ – displaying an as-of-yet untapped reserve of cunning and curiosity that he would have not considered possible, had it happened out of his earshot.

“You are correct. I will watch him.” He said wryly. If he was in fact a sleeper, it would be easier to attain such understanding by having the boy under a closer watch. Though as he glances back at his prince, he considers the largely implied suggestion in that statement.

 _What if they want us to think that Magitek Troopers were still that weak?_ Well. While the Prince may not have recognized what his statement truly took into account, he did have to admit that the conclusion that could be drawn from this particular conversation was almost frighteningly easy to recognize. The fact that he understood the implications, even if part of it was unintentional, pleased him. He would speak to the King about this first thing in the morning – as well as updating the Prince’s lessons in political maneuvering. A little early, perhaps, but if Noctis put that quick wit of his to work, surely it wouldn’t be quite so difficult for him to grasp.


	3. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice. From the gods. Somehow this wasn’t nearly as funny as he’d expected.

Cor didn’t enjoy the thoughtful look that appeared on the King’s face. There was something awfully smug in that interested expression on his face – and he definitely did not like the implications it provided him with. “So my son has discovered a potential sleeper?” Regis hummed, props a hand up to cup his chin. “Or perhaps, the boy was rescued and deposited here – Niflhem would not have been kind to those who failed their system.” Cor had thought of that, of course, but regardless, the king knew little of the Daemon implant process – something he was fervently grateful for.

“No offense meant your highness, but Daemons can be considerably older than their hosts… If Niflhem had truly chosen a sleeper agent…” Cor shifted uncomfortably. “I have experience in these matters – of these particular creatures.” A hum. Less thoughtful, more amused.

“So you do, it seems.” The king groans as he shifts his weight, his back popping slightly as he stretches out. “And had you noticed anything out of the ordinary with the young boy?” Cor hesitantly shakes his head. “And Pryna, the most cautious and protective of the Lady Oracle’s spirit guides seems to trust the Daemon host as well.” Cor’s frown shifts into understanding, and he crosses an arm over his chest, bowing.

“I see and understand, your Majesty.” He said quietly. Clearly he was part of the Oracle’s plans in some way – the future was destined to see this boy in some position of importance in the young prince’s life – what _kind_ of importance was debatable, of course, but it was not that of an enemy or Pryna would not have stayed with him for any longer than necessary.

“But you and Noctis are not wrong – the boy is a _liability_ if left alone as an orphan.” The King remarked wryly. “It would not do for the boy to gain negative feelings towards Insomnia and the line of Lucis.” Another smile crosses his lips. “Cor.” The authoritative snap of his king straightens his spine, and Cor’s arm lowers to his side.

“I hear and am ready to receive your orders, your majesty.” Cor said in return. Regis smiles approvingly, and a prickle of unease rises on Cor’s spine.

“He would be about the same age a Shield goes into training, would he not?” More of a musing statement than an order, but Cor struggles not to respond all the same. “Do you think you could turn the Niflhem’s weapon against them?” It’s a curious question, but Cor knew his king wants an answer.

“If it is what my king desires, I could.” He responded, kneeling properly. The smile on his lips widens.

“Excellent. I already have a Shield for my son as well as an advisor. Cor. It will be up to you what component he becomes in the upcoming King’s reign. Do not disappoint.” Cor kneels before his king, his arm returning to cross over his chest, before he silently dips his head.

“Of course my lord. It will be done.”

“Good. Wait until Pryna has returned to the Oracle, and you may make your move.”

* * *

 

Cor had watched the dog leave, trotting up to the arms of his Oracle, who in turn shifted to face him squarely. He straightened his spine and looked down at her, clasping his hands before himself. Young she may have been, but she was still the Oracle and commanded respect.

“You’ve made new plans for him.” It’s not a question. Cor frowns, but slowly nods at the girl, who smiles and nods her head. “It was to be expected. Noctis wasn’t supposed to learn Libra so early. They weren’t supposed to meet until much later.” A chill runs down his spine, and he looks up, sees Gentiana suddenly beside them both. Lunafreya’s lips part in soft protest – clearly she had intended on saying more.

“My Lady.” Lunafreya immediately silences, steps out of earshot. Clearly whatever she had been about to say was not for mortal ears. “Immortal.”

… However deceiving his title may have been.

“Speaker.” He greets tersely in return. Gentiana smiles. “The king is determined that the boy grow up as an extension of the Prince’s retinue.” Gentiana does not speak for a moment, before nodding and facing the dark apartment with him, slipping the Oracle’s letter to him. He accepts it, places it between his hands to deliver to the boy personally. She doesn’t open her eyes, but Cor does not doubt that she could see the building before her perfectly well regardless.

“The Gods do not disagree with your logic. But do not let the boy live in splendor, and for yourself, I know you live a life devoid of the pleasures of mankind and Etro’s greatest gifts, but do not devalue yourself the kindness of human company. A man like yourself needs reminders of the world he is protecting.”

Advice. From the _gods_. Somehow this wasn’t nearly as funny as he’d expected.

“Noctis will need someone attuned to the normal denizens of the world to properly continue his reign. Someone accustomed to slipping under the radar and clever with long range weaponry.” Cor’s breath catches, and it has everything and nothing to do with the gaze of Gentiana’s green eyes. He’s never seen her open them before, and somehow, he doesn’t think it was coincidence. The feeling of terror was purely secondary, he was sure, but it reminded him of exactly who he was speaking to.

“You’re telling me a rather large amount about a future that could be changed,” Cor said finally. Her eyes close, and her smile reappears. A weight lifts off of his shoulders, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d said the right thing, it seems.

“So I am. But these are constants. Nothing to be gained or lost by withholding these tidbits. They would happen regardless.”

“An assassin though? Is that what the prince needs?” Gentiana stills, and for a moment, the world seems to chill.

“If only the threat could be removed so easily.” Her words are quiet. “You are the Immortal, Cor. The gods would not have allowed you to keep that name if you had not proven yourself worthy of it. The prince will need an Immortal of his own someday. If you feel that is how he will best serve Noctis, then I advise you take it to heart.” She turns away, and with a hand on the Oracle’s shoulder, the two leave.

His audience with the gods had concluded.

Now all he had to do was figure out what he wanted to do with the advice they had given him. He taps his fingers against the white envelope, seeing the delicate script of the Oracle upon it, and makes his decision.

* * *

 

Prompto wakes up early that day, and upon blearily wandering into his living room, he notices that Chibi was gone. His smile fades, and he wonders briefly what had happened. Had Chibi run away? Had his owner come back? Thoughts whirl around in his head, and he dazedly sits on his couch, only to leap to his feet at the sound of a single, very polite knock. Maybe someone had found Chibi and had decided to bring him back! All the neighbors knew he was taking care of Chibi until he found he owners, maybe they had found him.

Instead, he sees a tall, slightly stern looking older man standing there, a crisp white envelope in his grasp.

“Hello.” Despite his appearance, his voice was kinder than he had expected. “I believe this letter is for you.”


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is not made to speak to children. Thank god that this child is not all that aware of that fact.

Cor carefully examines the tiny, pudgy boy as he very carefully flips the thick envelope over, awe and a little intimidation on his small face. “Do you know who I am?” The boy seems faintly confused, but slowly nods.

“I saw you in the café the other day. And… And you’ve been next to the king a lot.” He said quietly, expression unfocused as he peeled open the letter with a small pocketknife. He’s clearly already quite good with knives – he knows to hold the blade away from himself, angling it down and to the side rather than sawing unattractively towards him.

“Allow me to clear up any confusion. I am Cor Leonis, of the Insomnia Kingsglaive division.” The boy seems to shrink in on himself at that, making the soldier’s tongue click lightly against his teeth in a seldom-seen display of crass manners. “I am not here to harm you. The Oracle has spoken highly of your care towards one of her guardians – I am not here to lay judgement upon you.” The boy doesn’t uncurl however, fingers wrapped tight around a small patch of skin. The boy knows _something_ is off about himself, though as far as could be told, the truth has not been even slightly touched upon.

“N-nice to meet you.” The boy stammers his way through a greeting, and Cor is quick to tilt the boy’s head up, an admonishing expression crossing his features.

“Don’t stammer. It’s unseemly.” He said firmly, making the boy blink up at him. “I took the liberty of looking at your records – it says that you’re adopted, but I’ve seen no sign of any parents.” Prompto stiffens slightly, making Cor sigh. “I’m not here to hurt you,” He reminds the boy. “I’m merely concerned – a child your age shouldn’t be left alone for so long.”

He can see the suspicion on the boy’s face, can appreciate it after dealing with a considerably less alert prince.

“I didn’t think Kingsglaive paid attention to adoption cases,” The boy said cautiously, doing his best to not be overtly rude, but still edging towards it.

“Normally we don’t.” He agreed bluntly. “However, when the child in question is foreign born, we do.” The boy flinched slightly, face a mixture of panic and surprise. “Insomnia is very concerned when children are adopted from a hostile nation and are essentially treated like a small animal, yes. It disturbs Insomnia.” Prompto opens his mouth to argue, but clearly, thinks better of it, before shutting his mouth and lips forming into the faintest of frowns – already quite independent, but in a manner that quite worried Cor rather than pleased him.

Even his own childhood had not been so careless as to provide such disquieting a living situation. The adult frowns slightly, gaze averted so that the boy does not think it is him who merited such a negative response.

“Then… what do you do?” Well. At least he was being open about his curiosity.

“Generally, we relocate children to a safer, more hospitable home that makes them happier. Some cases however, show a more… _unique_ potential,” Cor was careful with his next words – the boy was staring at him with such intense energy that the soldier shifted slightly, sure that an outright lie would be caught. “You have exemplary genetics, and are a bright child with exceptional grades. Such cases like yourself are often adopted directly by Kingsglaive members for specialized training.” The boy squints at him in mild suspicion, but eventually takes his words as they are.

“So… did you pick the short straw or something?” The question merits a faint snort of amusement, if only for the fact that such a silly scenario wouldn’t be entirely improbable should such a program be implemented.

Mmm. Food for thought. Cor shakes his head to rid himself of stray thoughts, realizing that the boy had not waited for an answer, instead reading the paper while he was distracted. _Excellent_ use of his time it seemed. He leaned closer, relaxing from his ramrod straight posture to allow his arms to rest on his knees, patiently watching him as he read, brow scrunched up slightly in deep thought as he processed whatever the Oracle had chosen to tell him in the letter.

“I volunteered, actually,” Cor supplied wryly. He was among the only soldier who didn’t have an apprentice currently, a fact that more than one of his subordinates had made a note of, angling themselves and their children towards him with some hope.

However, he couldn’t quite find it within himself to accept any of them, shying instinctively away from both the title and the history behind it. No matter what anyone said, the taste of failure still stuck to his title, and he refused to inflict that on another soul.

Finally, the child looked up at him, a determined set to tiny lips. Whatever the Oracle had written to him had made the boy resolved to accept his tutelage it seemed.

“Okay. What do I do?” He asked, and Cor is struck by how bright the boy’s eyes are. Magitek Trooper he may be, but there was something there – and it was unusually _powerful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _so_ sorry. I actually lost the password and the email for this for a while, but I do hope this makes up for it. I can't guarantee speedier updates, but I will do my best to update more than once a year my god. Aside from that, I feel like I should specify - I have _not_ played Episode Gladio due to college and real life issues, but I did get to watch the bits with Cor - though I do hope to actually play it when I get my PS4 back. As such, my lore may be off (though I'm already fucking with canon so whatever I guess.)


End file.
